In Phase I, a head and neck array prototype RF coil capable of operating in the multiple (head only, neck only, head and neck) modes was developed at 1.5T. Phantom tests and volunteer evaluations showed improved signal-to-noise, over the commercial devices. Phase II will involve further optimizing the coil design, followed by extensive phantom and volunteer evaluations to achieve a high signal quality over the brain, c-spine and aortic arch. Our coil will be housed in a robust housing and evaluated on patients with neurophychiatric disorders c-spine injuries, cerebrovascular diseases and cancers of the head and neck. Potential research and clinical uses include broad examinations of the brain, c-spine, face, aortic arch and brachial plexus of human subjects in one clinical setting, in possibly reduced scan times. High S/N and resolution will translate in better image quality, which may enhance the diagnostic accuracy. This we believe will be of a substantial benefit to mankind. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE